


Epilogue to Under the Mistletoe

by literaryoblivion



Series: Under The Mistletoe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Christmas, Dominant/Top Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, I have no idea what else to tag this, M/M, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Season/Series 06, Sexual Content, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Top Castiel, but here have some sexy timez as an epilogue to my other mistletoe story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After explaining the concept of mistletoe to Cas, Dean thinks it's enough and wants to move on from the little kiss he and the angel shared. However, Cas presses him, getting him to admit that it wasn't just a stupid human custom he was obeying but an excuse to kiss him. And with the pleading, lustful sound of his name that escapes from Castiel, Dean wants to do more than just kiss him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue to Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there's anything very graphic, but you know sexy timez ahead with Bottom!Dean my fave! :D

“So you are saying you kissed me because of this tradition?” asked Castiel looking in earnest at Dean.

Dean had just finished explaining the whole mistletoe thing to Cas, and he was now trying to think of anything but that kiss (and how if Sam hadn’t interrupted he would have started using his tongue… _No, stop it_ ) while he stared at the selection of beer the corner convenience store had. 

The store was desolate aside from the one cashier at the front who paid no attention to them, as he was clearly enraptured in whatever program was on the tiny television he had behind the counter.

“Huh? Uh, yeah. Like I said, if two people are standing underneath it, they gotta kiss,” replied Dean as he silently declared, “ah screw it” and just grabbed a case of beer at random. As long as it had alcohol in it and didn’t taste like piss, he’d drink it.

“But I had been the only one standing beneath it.”

Ignoring the implications behind this statement, Dean replied, “Yeah. So?”

“You walked over to stand next to me.”

“Anything else you want to point out, Captain Obvious?” Dean really didn’t want to keep talking about this. He was hoping Cas would just accept the story about the tradition and move on.

He didn’t regret kissing him, but he was scared of what would happen next if they both decided it meant something more than just a silly human custom. Yeah, he had his fantasies and wanderings of the mind, but that was the point. They had been in his head, and they weren’t real and would never _actually_ happen.

Dean shook his head resigning himself to the thought that his fantasy would remain as such and started walking towards the front of the store, beer case in hand.

He hadn’t taken but two steps before Cas caught a hold of his shoulder and swiftly turned him around.

Stern with a hint of anger in his voice, Cas stared into Dean’s eyes, “Dean, was the plant the _only_ reason?”

And he wanted to lie and say yes. He was just upholding a kind of dumb tradition. That it meant nothing; that he was walking over to get something and decided on the way to kiss him. But Cas’s gaze was so intense like he was staring into his fucking soul that he couldn’t say any of those things. Besides the angel would know it was a lie even if he never said a thing to Dean or brought up the issue ever again. And Dean couldn’t stand the thought of how Cas would look at him after that if that were how this played out.

“I… uh… no. It wasn’t. It was…” his eyes darted to the floor and back up to Cas, “It was more like the excuse,” answered Dean in a barely audible whisper.

Cas released his grip on Dean’s shoulder, the anger in his piercing stare slowly fading, but his eyes still locked with the hunter’s.

“ _Dean_ …” And God why did he have to say his name like that? Like it held so much meaning and promise and hope. Every time he said it, it was different, but every time it conveyed so much about how he was feeling by the cadence and tone and inflection he decided to give the one syllable word. And this time just below the hope and promise, it sounded like lust and desire and pleading.

And Dean couldn’t hold it back or in any longer. With his free hand, he pulled at Cas’s trenchcoat to bring him closer, smashing their lips together. It kind of hurt a little, but he didn’t care. Cas wrapped one arm around his waist and placed his other hand on the back of his neck, holding him tighter. This kiss wasn’t sweet or gentle like their first but was filled with passion, and Dean wanted more.

He wanted his hands all over the angel, but goddamnit why was he holding this beer? He broke their kiss, leaving their foreheads pressed together, but at the absence of his lips, the angel gave a tiny whimper of disappointment. Oh God did they need to get out of there.

“Cas, I… want you,” Dean whispered a little out of breath.

“And I you.” The lust was more apparent in his voice.

Dean looked up, locking eyes with the angel once again. “Are you sure?” He had to make sure that they were on the same page on this. His mind was racing with everything he wanted to do, his fantastical thoughts soon becoming reality, but Cas had to be onboard 100% or else the train wasn’t leaving the station.

Castiel smiled and pulled Dean even closer so that he could feel the angel’s erection against his leg through their pants. “Yes. I am sure.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he smiled. Good. Because he was for damn sure about this too. He quickly returned the beer to the fridge, and realizing they needed supplies, he gingerly hopped over two aisles to grab some lube and condoms.

He strode up to the cashier, with Castiel behind him, and set the items on the counter. He ignored the raised eyebrow of a look the clerk gave them both as he scanned the items and bagged them up for them.

Once they had reached the Impala, Dean had a slight panic attack. He didn’t know where they should go. While it was possible to do, he didn’t really want their first time to be in the back of his car because how fucking cliché was that? And they couldn’t go back to their motel room because Sam was there. 

Deciding he’d just check in to another room, he rushed back to the motel and got a key from the front desk. This room was a few down from their original room, so at least Dean could relax about Sam possibly overhearing. Which made him wonder, was Cas loud? A screamer? Well Dean was bound and determined to find out. 

Once he’d finally opened the door and dragged in Castiel after him, he slammed the door shut and locked it. He barely had time to set the keys and bag on the table before the angel was pulling him in closer for another kiss. This one was wet and needy, and he willingly opened his mouth wider to let Cas’s tongue in. Boy was he eager. As their tongues glided over each other, their lips locked, Dean couldn’t help but think about what else that tongue could do. And he hoped that, for someone who’d been observing humans for thousands of years, Cas had picked up a few tricks.

As his mind wandered and Cas sucked on his tongue, he realized his pants were starting to become noticeably uncomfortable as he got hard. Clothes, why were they still wearing clothes? He started pulling at the angel’s trenchcoat, trying to work it off of him. Cas quickly got the clue and shrugged out of it as he in turn unzipped Dean’s jacket and yanked it off.

Both of them simultaneously threw each other’s coats on the back of the chair nearby and began stripping off each of the other layers of clothing. First Cas’s suit coat and tie, Dean’s open button down, his T-shirt. Goddamnit so many fucking layers. They kept kissing, their tongues in each other’s mouths sliding over teeth and licking lips, and Dean couldn’t even think straight because Cas tasted so good, hints of cinnamon from the eggnog they had earlier.

They break the kiss long enough for Cas to pull Dean’s shirt up over his head, and finally his upper half is free from clothing. Cas still has his shirt on, which how Dean had managed to neglect that… oh probably because of the tongue hockey he was playing. Dean manages to unbutton the first few top buttons while Cas gently bites and tugs on Dean’s bottom lip, which causes him to give up on the other buttons and start pulling the shirt up over the angel’s head. 

Finally, the only thing restricting them are their pants, but before Dean can start working on them, Cas has a hold of Dean’s jeans and pulls him closer to the bed. Once there, Cas spins them around so the back of the hunter’s knees hit the edge of the bed. 

Despite the fancy maneuver, he never breaks contact with Dean’s mouth, that is, until he pushes Dean backward. He lands hard on the bed, forgetting how strong the angel is, and Cas makes a worried face of apology. But Dean shakes his head and pulls Cas down on top of him to reassure him. Their lips reunite once again, although now more red and swollen from all the pressure and biting. Cas is kissing him like a fuckin’ pro, sucking on his lips, gently tugging them with his teeth. His mouth drifting to his jaw, softly sucking at spots along his throat leaving small red splotches in his wake.

As he continued kissing and biting at Dean’s throat, Cas let his hand drift down the human’s chest, grazing one of his nipples on the way down causing Dean to slightly gasp when he did, and slipping his hand under the waistband of Dean’s jeans and underwear, palming his already painfully hard erection. Dean let out an involuntary moan and slowly lifted his hips into Cas’s hand for more friction.

He’ll admit; this wasn’t exactly the scenario he had played out in his mind on their way to the motel after they had kissed at the store. Not that this wasn’t going how he wanted though. Ever since that night Cas had slammed him up against that brick wall, he had started fantasizing about him doing it again not in anger this time but in heated passion. He’d gotten off on the thought of Cas dominating him more times than he’d care to confess, but somehow he thought when it actually came to it (again figuring it never would happen), he’d have to be the one to show the angel and teach him the ways of human sexuality.

Clearly, the angel did not need any lessons from Dean because he was doing just fine on his own.

“Wow, you really know what you’re doing,” Dean said breathlessly as Cas slid himself lower on Dean, kissing his chest and licking at his nipples, sending chills through Dean’s spine and soft moans from his lips, while he started working on the button and zipper of the hunter’s jeans.

Castiel looked up. “You sound surprised,” he stated.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think angels knew how to… you know. I mean is it even allowed?”

Cas smirked. “I have done plenty of research and observed humans long enough to know how to… ‘you know,’” he replied emphasizing ‘you know’ in the same tone Dean had.

Dean kind of wanted to address the research part of that statement (like when exactly did Cas start this research, meaning how long had Cas been wanting to do this with Dean?), but Cas had conveniently brushed off his question about being allowed and was now successfully starting to pull his jeans down. Dean grabbed at his wrists to get him to stop, to answer before they went further and he wouldn’t be able to think straight.

“Cas,” he said pulling the angel up by his wrists so they were face to face again. “Are you going to get in trouble?”

The angel smiled, cupping Dean’s face in his hand. “Considering what I have done already, I think this will be the least of my sins.”

Dean winced at the word “sins,” concern deepening in his face. He wasn’t religious himself and really could care less about sins and being forgiven, but he knew how much faith Cas had and how important it was to him; it was his whole fucking existence, and he didn’t want to bring more problems on the angel than he already had. “Really, Cas, we don’t have to do this. I don’t want you to—“ Cas covered Dean’s mouth with his own to stop him from saying anything else.

Slowly he pulled back, “Dean. I want this, and I am willing to face whatever consequences there may be from it. Do not concern yourself on this matter.” Cas slid his hands, his body following after, down Dean’s chest and back to his waist, returning to tugging his jeans off.

“But, Cas, I—“ Dean took a sharp intake of breath as Cas finished pulling his pants and boxers down and the cool air touched his swollen cock. And before Dean could continue what he was going to say, Cas licked up his shaft and closed his mouth around the head, his tongue flicking across the slit. Dean groaned while the angel took in more of his penis. What had he been saying? Why had he even thought about stopping this?

Cas really had done his research and had picked up plenty of tricks. Dean found himself bucking into his mouth and groaning as Cas sucked and licked and swallowed. Every now and then the angel would look up to see the pleased and pleasured face he was putting on Dean with every flick of his tongue and slight graze of his teeth. 

Dean’s hand was in Cas’s hair, not pushing or pulling, but just resting there. Dean couldn’t even really believe what was happening, and as he got closer and closer to the edge, he suddenly thought this wasn’t what he wanted. Well not exactly.

He pulled on Cas’s hair gently, hoping that he wouldn’t think he was trying to be playful. Yeah, it didn’t work. Cas only whimpered at the yank slightly but continued to suck. Dean was so close, but he didn’t want it to end like this.

He wanted more than just watching the angel give him a blowjob. He wanted to see his face with their bodies intertwined and on top of each other; he wanted to get lost in those eyes, pools of blue, as they climaxed together with Cas inside—like nothing in the world matter, not the averted apocalypse, not the civil war in Heaven or it’s stupid Heavenly weapons scattered across the world in the wrong hands, just him and his angel together as one. 

Dean pulled a little harder at Cas’s hair again, forcing the angel to look up. Between haggard breaths, he whispered, “No. Stop, Cas.”

Cas suddenly seemed small and scared, like he had done something utterly wrong and stupid. Dean leaned forward pulling him up by his arms so he could rest on top of him again, their bodies fitting snuggly together. He brushed his hand along the angel’s cheek and smiled.

“I don’t mean like that, like stop altogether,” he said through hitched breath while he tried to ignore the throbbing pain of his cock while it missed the warmth and heat of Cas’s mouth around it.

“I don’t understand. Did I do it wrong? Did I hurt you?” And God did Dean’s heart melt with how much worry and concern the angel voiced that statement, all of it for him. Always for him. 

He laughed a little bit and pressed his lips to Cas’s, kissing away the anxiety. “No, you didn’t hurt me. You were fucking perfect actually. But… I’d rather not come in your mouth, if you know what I mean.”

The angel furrowed his brow. “No, I don’t know what you mean.”

Dean rolled his eyes a little. He kind of didn’t want to say it out loud, but it looked like he was going to have to spell it out for the dude. “Cas, I…” he bit his bottom lip a little, “I want you…”

“I think we’ve already established that, Dean.” 

He sighed, “No. I mean I want you inside of me.”

The sudden dawning of realization occurred as Cas’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

The hunter let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah. Uh…” But before he could say anything else, the angel was climbing off him to retrieve the bag from the store. Cas pulled out the lube and a condom from the box and threw the rest on the floor. He rolled on the condom (man he really did know what he was doing), and situated himself between Dean’s legs; Dean opening them wider to accommodate him. 

He squirted some lube on his fingers and rubbed them together and then poured some more on his cock. Dean thought the nerdy dude might have been getting a little ahead of himself since although he himself had never done it (ok maybe he had a long time ago as an experiment but he really couldn’t remember), he was pretty sure that you had to take your time with these things before you could just shove a dick in a guy’s ass.

“Umm, Cas, I think you might be skipping ahead.” Cas gave him a bitchface, similar to the one he gave him when he had asked if he knew how to put the stupid Christmas tree together.

“Dean. I am just preparing. Research remember. I’ll go slow." 

“About that research, when… ahhh…” Cas was already massaging around his hole, slowly coaxing one finger in. He seemed to be creating a habit of doing this to Dean while he was mid-sentence, making him forget what he had even been talking about, wondering why he had even been saying anything instead of letting sounds of pleasure escape from his mouth.

Cas waited till Dean had relaxed a little and pushed his finger in deeper and then moving it around and in and out; he smiled with every moan and sigh from Dean. He added another finger, again slow, waiting patiently for Dean to be ready before he opened him up more.

By the time he was up to three fingers, sliding them in and out, getting faster and faster, Dean could barely breathe, moaning loudly every time Cas’s fingers reached his prostate; his cock twitching in pleasure, swollen and red almost purple and leaking with how close he was.

“Cas, _Cas,_ … please… _ahhh_ … _please… hmmm…_ _Cas,_ damnit _,_ fucking do it already. _Please_.” The last please was said with such earnest and pleading that Cas couldn’t ignore the request, despite having overlooked Dean’s harried begging earlier.

He removed his fingers, and Dean whimpered slightly at the loss. Cas positioned his cock at the hunter’s entrance and looked up waiting for permission, for Dean to tell him it was okay, that this is exactly what he wanted, has always wanted just as much as the angel had been wanting it.

Dean bit his lip, nodding, “Yes… please, Cas.

With confirmation, the angel slowly pushed his way in, only stopping when Dean winced a little. “No, it’s fine. Keep going.” Then he was all the way in, his own cock completely enveloped by Dean, and he loved the feeling, loved being so close to his human on a level he was worried would never happen. 

The hunter bucked his hips up a little to get the angel to start moving, and he quickly obliged, thrusting into him, eliciting more moans from both himself and Dean. He leaned forward more, Dean wrapping his arms around him pulling him even closer so they could feel each other’s racing heartbeats against each other’s chests.

They kissed each other while Cas pushed himself farther and harder into Dean, the human moving his hips up matching the rhythm. Both were so close now, swallowing each other’s moans and gasps as they got closer and closer to climax.

“Cas…" 

The angel moved his hand between them, taking hold of Dean’s neglected cock and squeezing and milking it to bring him to the edge. And right before he did, Dean took Cas’s face in both hands, holding his gaze and staring deep into the blown pupils, rimmed with a thin blue, of his angel. He couldn’t bring himself to say it just yet, but he hoped his angel understood how much he wanted and needed this, how much he needed _him_ , how he always wanted him by his side, to be with him forever.

And although he couldn’t be for sure, it seemed like the angel looked back reading everything and understanding exactly what Dean couldn’t say with words. The thought finally sent him over the edge, and he screamed the angel’s name as he came.

Cas was close too, his rhythm erratic, and Dean coaxed him on, “Come on, baby, please, I want to feel it. You can do it. Do it for me.” The angel quickly joined Dean in pure bliss and pleasure with one last thrust and Dean’s name on his lips, and he collapsed on top of the hunter.

Dean only held him tighter as they both tried to steady their breathing. Cas pulled out and looked up at Dean, smiling and utterly happy. Dean mirrored his feeling and kissed him deep and lovingly.

Pulling back, he grinned, “You sure did your homework, there, Cas. I’m going to be feeling that for a while.”

Cas rolled his eyes at the lame joke. “Thank you, I think?”

Dean bit playfully at his jaw while he rolled over taking Cas with him so they were both on their sides facing each other. A flirtatious smile played across his lips, “I wouldn’t mind finding out about what else you’ve researched. I hope you took extensive notes.” He wiggled his eyebrows a little, which made the angel laugh 

“Dean.” And this time when he said it, on the surface it was joking and teasing, and there was still the hope and promise and faith invoked in it like there always was. But, there was something new too, something that had only been hinted at at the other times he spoke the syllable. And unlike all those other times where it could have been mistaken for something else or pushed down and forgotten, Dean was pretty sure this something new sounded like love. Deep in his heart, he hoped he was right, and he prayed he’d hear it become more and more apparent with every time the angel called his name.

While Dean had been replaying and studying the inflection of his own name, Cas had already used his angel mojo to clean them both off and cloth them again. Angel powers rocked; although, he was a little sad he had his clothes back on because he wouldn’t have minded falling asleep naked with Cas’s warmth beside him. Maybe another time.

He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on the angel’s forehead, closing his eyes as he laid his head back on the pillow. He blindly reached for Castiel’s hand, and upon finding it, interlaced their fingers and squeezed tight.

“Don’t go. Stay. Please?”

Castiel returned the squeeze and smiled, although Dean couldn’t see it, as he was already drifting to sleep. “If that is your wish, I will stay. 

Dean’s mouth curled into a lazy smile, and he pulled the angel closer to him, draping his other arm over his hip.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> After having it suggested to put in an epilogue full of sexy timez, it got stuck in my brain and this happened. Thank you to my beta angelwingsandthings. Also, this is my first ever sexually explicit writing, so please be kind with any feedback you have. All I have to go on are what's in my head from other fics. Also also, I realize it switches tenses a few times for which I profusely apologize but after reading it several times I decided to leave it cause it just sounded better that way as opposed to having it all in past tense.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!


End file.
